Escape from CABAL (GDI)
is sixth GDI mission in the Tiberian Sun: Firestorm campaign. It takes after the Second Tiberium War, during the period called Firestorm Crisis. EVA Briefing CABAL has betrayed us all. GDI and perhaps the Earth itself are doomed unless we can fall back and regroup in time to send for help. The first priority is to deliver Dr. Boudreau to the nearby GDI outpost for immediate evacuation. Once safe, she will call for additional reinforcements. END TRANSMISSION. *First Objective: Escort Dr. Boudreau to the GDI outpost for immediate evacuation. *Second Objective: Fortify this outpost and destroy CABAL’s base. Background ﻿The Tacitus fragment was successfully retrieved and taken to what GDI believed to be the CABAL core in Poland. Dr. Boudreau was present to interface the two Tacitus pieces to CABAL. Immediately afterwards, cyborgs reprogrammed by the Nod AI infiltrated the lab and started attacking the GDI security forces. Contact with Boudreau was lost and General Cortez attempted to get EVA to shut CABAL down. CABAL was far more superior to EVA however and laughed at the sounds of humanity's extinction. Cortez immediately tasked the Firestorm Taskforce commander to escort Boudreau to safety at a nearby GDI base and then destroy the CABAL core. The battle GDI must evacuate their personel from CABAL complex to nearby GDI base for evacuation. Once there, a GDI transport begin evacuating scientists and non combatant personel. Completing the evacuation, reinforcements arrived to support the base for full offensive against CABAL. CABAL in turn begin attacking the base with all new units. CABAL also start harvesting human with this unit and in turn GDI resort to their armored battalion and air support to win the day. After all offensive neutralized, GDI moved in to eliminate CABAL. And with overwhelming firepower, they destroy CABAL core with impunity. Aftermath Dr. Boudreau made her way back to safety. However what GDI thought to be the CABAL Core destroyed was actually that of a relay station, and EVA could not locate CABAL's true core yet. With no other leads, GDI prepared themselves to fight a cyborg insurrection. EVA intercepted a CABAL transmission that the rogue AI was now recruiting humans to be converted into cyborgs. With GDI having their hands full, the Firestorm Taskforce Commander took it upon himself to warn the civilians at Trondheim of CABAL's forced recruitment. Gallery File:Escape from CABAL01.jpg|Southern Cross File:Escape from CABAL02.jpg|Cortez talks with CABAL and Gabriella about Tacitus. File:Escape from CABAL03.jpg|Tacitus is being attached to CABAL's network. File:Escape from CABAL04.jpg|And then cyborgs went out and Gabriella fell down. File:Escape from CABAL05.jpg|They went out with fire. File:Escape from CABAL06.jpg|And connection shut down. File:Escape from CABAL07.jpg|Cortez speaks with CABAL. File:Escape from CABAL08.jpg|Cortez orders commander to rescue Dr. Boudreau. File:Escape from CABAL09.jpg|Mission starts with Dr. Boudreau and few troops running away from CABAL's core. File:Escape from CABAL10.jpg|They approached nearby GDI base. File:Escape from CABAL11.jpg|Dr. Boudreau is escorted with dropship and troops fight with CABAL's cyborgs. File:Escape from CABAL12.jpg|Nearby lies weak Nod base. File:Escape from CABAL13.jpg|GDI starts to repair, build up and defend base. File:Escape from CABAL14.jpg|They produce strike force. File:Escape from CABAL15.jpg|Larger and larger. Juggernaut artillery makes perfect defence with Remote Sensor Array due to wide spread CABAL's stealth generators. File:Escape from CABAL16.jpg|GDI also destroys bridge at the back of base preventing one way for attack. File:Escape from CABAL17.jpg|GDI fortifies it's base to maximum. File:Escape from CABAL18.jpg|Then they gather all their forces and step by step eliminate stealth generators and carefully look for cloaked enemy units. File:Escape from CABAL19.jpg|EMP cannon makes use for cyborgs and Orca bombers clear all mess. File:Escape from CABAL20.jpg|Remote Sensor Array detects cloaked base. File:Escape from CABAL21.jpg|GDI destroyes CABAL's core.. File:Escape from CABAL22.jpg|..and rest of the base. Videos File:Tiberian_Sun_Firestorm_--_GDI_6|Briefing References Category:Firestorm GDI Missions